dgraymanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Regret
Regret – седьмой эндинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый Mai Hoshimura с 77-го по 89-й эпизод. Список треков 1. Regret *Композитор/Текст: Mai Hoshimura *Аранжировка: Hideyuki Daichi Suzuki 2. Love Tuning *Композитор/Текст: Mai Hoshimura *Аранжировка: SatoriShiraishi 3. Sakura Biyori x Kotaro Oshio *Композитор/Текст: Mai Hoshimura *Аранжировка: Kotaro Oshio 4. Regret (D.Gray-man Ending ver.) 5. Regret (instrumental) Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= 窓の外の景色　移り変わって 季節までがあたしを置いてく 誰より近くにいて　不安の種に どうしてあのとき気づけなかった？ あなたの姿が見えなくなる前に たったのたった一言 「行かないで」が言えなかった あなたが幸せならそれで いいなんて絶対に言えない ねじ曲がったこんな心が どうしようもないくらいあたしは嫌い 誕生日にもらった　イニシャルリング 思い出せば辛いだけなのに 今更分かったのは　思う以上に あなたを必要としてたこと 二人で築いた時間さえ壊すように 心と裏腹に出てきた言葉 味気ないサヨナラ あなたがすごく後悔する そんな日が来ること望んでる 意地悪で醜い心が 昨日よりももっとあたしは嫌い あなたが幸せならそれで いいなんて絶対に言えない ねじ曲がったこんな心が どうしようもないくらいあたしは嫌い あなたがすごく後悔する そんな日が来ること望んでる 意地悪で醜い心が 昨日よりももっとあたしは嫌い |-| Ромадзи= mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni doushite ano toki kizukenakatta? anata no sugata ga mienaku naru mae ni tatta no tatta hitokoto ikanaide ga "ienakatta" anata ga shiawase nara sore de ii nante zettai ni ienai nejimagatta konna kokoro ga doushiyoumonai kurai atashi wa kirai tanjoubi ni moratta inisharu ringu omoidaseba tsurai dake na no ni imasara wakatta no wa omou ijou ni anata wo hitsuyou toshiteta koto futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni kokoro to urahara ni dete kita kotoba ajikeenai sayonara anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai anata ga shiawase nara sore de ii nante zettai ni ienai nejimagatta konna kokoro ga doushiyoumonai kurai atashi wa kirai anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi wa kirai |-| Английский перевод= The scenery outside the window changes As the seasons themselves leave me behind You were always there for me to quell my anxiety Why couldn't I see it back then? And as you slipped from my sight The only thing I couldn't bring myself to say was "Don't go" It's alright with me if your happy, but I won't say I am because I don't think there's anything I can do to fix this loathsome, twisted heart of mine The initial ring I received on my birthday Remembering only makes me painful but What I finally realized is that I relied On you more than I thought As if to even destroy the times spent together The words that came out contrary to my heart was a good-bye in vain I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday It's alright with me if your happy, but I won't say I am because I don't think there's anything I can do to fix this loathsome, twisted heart of mine I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday |-| Русский перевод= Пейзажи за окном снова сменяют друг друга. Даже время года оставляет меня позади. Ты был ближе всех ко мне в мои тревожные дни. Почему я не поняла этого раньше? Твой силуэт испарился прямо передо мной. Я не смогла сказать лишь одну единственную фразу «Не уходи». Всё нормально, если ты в порядке, но не со мной, Потому что я не думаю, что смогу что-либо сделать С моей отвратительной искаженной душой. То кольцо, что я получила на свой день рождения, Мне больно только от одной мысли о нём. Но только сейчас я поняла, что я полагалась на тебя гораздо больше, чем предполагала. Даже если это разрушит время, проведённое вместе, Я сказала тихое «прощай» с грузом на сердце. Я жду того дня, когда наступит сожаление в твоей душе. Я ненавижу это уродливое сердце ещё больше, чем вчера. Всё нормально, если ты в порядке, но не со мной, Потому что я не думаю, что смогу что-либо сделать С моей отвратительной искаженной душой. Я жду того дня, когда наступит сожаление в твоей душе. Я ненавижу это уродливое сердце ещё больше, чем вчера. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие темы